Elseworlds AU
by Raymond R. Shark-Spencer
Summary: Hello! This is a Star Vs The Forces of Evil AU Project that I hope to continue updating with enough attraction to it. What if Star didn't end up with the Diaz's? A different family, town, and more. The many adventures to be had. What would be different? See new and familiar faces! Discover this brand new world with Star and Caesar.
1. Chapter 1-Part 1

Hello this is a long term SVTFOE project I will try if there is enough attraction to it. This is an AU mostly about me changing some things about the show of either minor or major proportions to make it unique. I have a plan in mind for pretty much the entirety of the project but it would take a very long time to finish. If you like it or hate it let me know. I will happily accept your criticism in order to better my writing. This story will also have some pieces of music accompanied with it which you can choose to use to enhance your reading experience. By the way I own nothing except the characters I create. Star VS The Forces Of Evil is owned by Daron Nefcy and Disney. Also don't own any Music in the story. Well without further interruption I shall give you my story.

**Chapter 1- Part 1: **

Star Butterfly. That was a name that invoked many diverse ideas among the Mewman people. Likely the first being her status as the heir to the kingdom of Mewni one of the most powerful positions in the universe. The next most common thought, would likely be her absolute inability to fulfill that very title. To many she was reckless, irresponsible, and impetuous. Now this may be understandable if she was maybe 12 or even 14 years old. However she had just turned 16. Many expected her to move past her bad qualities with time, but it seemed they would stand strong. Some were sympathetic to the princess saying that her kind heart outweighed these negative traits. However, the majority believed that her parents should send her somewhere to get her act together before she doomed the kingdom. But, as stated before Star Butterfly had just turned 16 years of age. Meaning she would be receiving the royal magic wand, a powerful object capable of great power passed down for generations. In fact the ceremony was occurring today on Day 123 of the year 6076 AMC*.

*AMC=After Mewman Colonization

In the grandiose Butterfly Castle several hundred people of all sorts of status were waiting for the wand to be passed down to the young princess marking her first steps in becoming the next queen of Mewni. All were present from many places throughout Mewni or even other dimensions... Except Star Butterfly. The large crowd waited impatiently for several minutes, and still she had not yet arrived. Standing at the front of the long and decorated ballroom hall were the king and queen. The King, River Butterfly, a short yet stout man awaited anxiously as beads of sweat ran off his bald crowned head and onto his long blonde beard. While the Queen, Moon Butterfly, a tall and elegant woman with light blue hair and pink diamond cheek marks stood with a scowl on her face. Though you couldn't tell with her long and poofy dress she had an athletic yet voluptuous body type. "Where in the world could she be?" The king whispered aloud. However the only response he received was the deafening silence across the room.

After some continued waiting the faint sound of hooves heading towards the castle could be heard. Many people were excitedly whispering in anticipation for the appearance of the young princess. The guards at the door then slowly began to open up the door when suddenly... A wild neighing Warnicorn charged into the room knocking both royal guards over and the door wide open. People screamed as the creature thrashed about uncontrollably as it began to charge down the hall towards the king and queen. Before they could even react the Warnicorn had leapt over them crashing through the stained glass window behind them and kept running. While this occurred the young girl Star Butterfly hopped off the creature landing gracefully in front of her parents.

She was shaking in excitement. Her long blonde hair bouncing and her pink heart shaped cheek marks seemed to glow somewhat. Star was not as tall as her quite towering mother but was a bit taller than her short father. She and her parents all had blue eyes. Her's being an ocean blue that showed her vibrant and young attitude. While her parent's eyes were less bright and more of a lighter blue. Despite being 16 she still had quite a skinny body, but by many people's standards very pretty, or even downright beautiful. The Queen then cleared her throat and began to say "Star... This wand is a massive responsibility and once you take it you will be on your way to becoming the next queen of Mew..." is all she could get out before Star grabbed the wand with a triumphant laugh. The wand then began to transform from a beautiful wand with a blue heart shaped diamond on top... into a shape similar to a rattle. In the middle of the wand was a large star and along the wand were two small wings. The crowd stood in stunned silence while Star stated to her parents, "Relaaaax Mom... I can totally handle this...".

About 5 minutes later, a large rainbow that had somehow caught fire arched over the kingdom, and had begun to ignite several nearby buildings. While screams erupted Star Butterfly slowly left the scene hoping to avoid blame for the incident she very clearly had caused. Her parents watched her from a window in the castle while she started to escape. They sighed while a small levitating creature approached them. "Well that was interesting to say the least... but also certainly expected." Said the small blue man while eating a pudding cup of all things. Moon began to speak in a reserved voice "Well... I guess we better let St. Olga's know they are getting a new princess." As both Moon and River started to walked away from the window the little man continued speaking. "I have a better idea that doesn't involve making your daughter hate you for the rest of your life." Both royals stopped and their tracks. "What is this idea of your's Glossaryck?" River asked in confusion. "You could send her to a place where she can practice her magic abilities without the possibility of endangering Mewni. I of course, will accompany her and make sure she is continuing her training." Glossaryck stated while seemingly laying down in midair. "But what about her royal training? Also where could we even send her?" The Queen questioned. Glossaryck stroking his long beard and removing pudding stains replied "To answer your first question I will also deal with her royal etiquette. Your second question is also quite simple. We will put her in a dimension where magic is not at all prominent in the inhabitants lifestyle, but also where the population is physiologically similar to Mewmans." "How many planets have those specific circumstances?" Asked King River to which Glossaryck quickly responded, "I know one in particular that will work perfectly." "Well what is it?" Both King and Queen asked simultaneously.

"Earth?" Star stated confused. While she was relieved she wouldn't be sent to Saint Olga's she wasn't exactly thrilled with leaving her home world for a place she had never even heard of before. "Yes sweetie" River began. "Earth is a planet very similar to Mewni except that there is no magic. You will be attending school and will be living with an Earth family." Her mother then intervened "You will also continue your magic and royal training while on Earth. We will be sending you there today so pack your things." Star then walked up to her room completely stunned. Not in sadness or anger but in happiness! 'I cant believe I get to live in a whole other dimension I'm so excited. I cant wait to meet who I'm going to be living with I bet she will be totally awesome!' She skipped up the long stairs and then began to pack her things. 'I can't wait to see Earth!'

**(Play Star vs the Forces of Evil intro theme... watch?v=8COaIiFlUKo)**

—-

Today was a beautiful autumn morning in Plawood, California. The date is September 1, 2017 which meant that school had recently started up for the many schools in the area. It seemed it would be a very ordinary day. Until a portal appeared out of thin air, while a large carriage pulled by seemingly mythical creatures pulling it appeared. The people walking on the sidewalk were left in awe by the strange sight. As the carriage stopped in front of the well-established Plawood Private High School quite a few people were surrounding it trying to understand the strange occurrence. A male bicyclist stated "Whoa this is some high tech shit right here! Only in the Valley do you see stuff like this." He then tried to take a photo of the strange sight, and became narrowly close to being mauled by one of the lionlike creatures. Saved by the chains attaching the beast to the carriage. As the creature lashed out angrily, the crowd quickly dissipated with screams filling the air. After this Manfred, the butler for the butterfly family and driver of the carriage, hopped off his seat and opened up the door for the royal family. The king and queen dressed in their normal royal attire while Star was dressed in more inconspicuous clothing. She wore a green dress with a squid-like creature in the middle, striped leggings, and a devil-horned headband. "Wait here Manfred we'll be right back." Queen Moon says as the three royals then began walking towards the main office. "This dimension is... interesting to say the least." River states while walking by the strange earth machinery. Star meanwhile looked at everything in awe and touching everything she could get her hands on. Soon enough they arrived at the office of the admissions director Mrs. Dreist.

"So let me see if I heard this correctly. You two..." the young average looking admissions director stated while pointing at the two monarchs "Are from a far off island-country called Mewni that is an absolute monarchy that you both rule and... you want to send your daughter here to educate her?" Mrs. Driest finished while sitting her desk in awe. "Yes. Now we under..." Queen Moon began to say before getting cut off. "Of course we'll take her! This is gonna be great..." Mrs. Driest said while continuing to speak and aggressively shake hands with the Queen. 'It's a good thing we decided not to say that Mewni was from another dimension. The amount of attention this would cause on Earth would likely be quite astounding.' The Queen thought to herself while Mrs. Driest kept talking. "...This will bring lots of publicity to the school, but..." The admissions director stopped herself. "The tuition is quite high, due to this being a private school, and I'm not sure a country like yours could afford such..." Before she could even finish the King dropped a large chest of Jewels and gold on the desk. Mrs. Driest stood their in shock and simply screamed, "Nevermind! You cover our tuition plan quite nicely." As she began to laugh at the sight of such riches. " Haha! She is gonna love it here!" Her laughing, however, was interrupted by the flickering of lights. Moon, River, and Mrs. Driest looked behind them to see Star flicking the light switch of the room with a look of pure amazement on her face. "And you said there was no magic on Earth," Star told the three as she continued to touch the light switch. Moon facepalmed at this while River began talking to the admissions director, "She is going to need a place to stay and a guide to help her. While we have some experience with other dimensi... I MEAN! "Countries" she does not." Mrs. Driest, ignoring River's slip up entirely, was more worried about the conditions of their agreement. 'How am I supposed to find this girl a place to stay? We don't even have a foreign exchange student program!' She pondered for a moment when she thought of an idea. 'Wait! I could find a family easily if I added an incentive to have the girl stay at their house. If I offered a family cut tuition for the rest of their students time here families would line up out the door!' She then answered the King and Queen, "No problem just let me look through a few possible candidates on my computer." She then went to work trying to find a family to pick. "Ah here! Great grades, good kid, active on campus, and plays sports!" She stated. 'This is gonna work perfect!'

—-

"All right class I have to do attendance so everyone be quiet," the math teacher stated to her bored students. "Okay Angelo?" "Here." "Angus?" "Here." "Baker?" "Here." "Clube..." The teacher was suddenly interrupted by the door opening with a loud creak. An office assistant came in with a slip of paper and handed it to the teacher. "Thank you." The teacher said as she read the note. "Mr... Ummm..." She paused trying to read the name of the student on the slip. "Gigmctitty?" At this the class started giggling. "Yes?" A embarrassed voice emerged from the group of giggling students. As he stood up the whole class could see him. He had a decently muscular build and was around six feet tall. He also had a caucasian yet tan skin tone and dirty blonde hair. His face, besides being red from embarrassment, was not very chiseled and had dark brown eyes similar to that of Hershey's chocolate bar. Overall he looked to be a decently in-shape and average looking young man. "Why didn't you just read my first name Mrs. Lopez?" He asked the teacher. She answered by saying "I always learn to say the first and last names of my students and you are no exception Caesar... ummm" as she looked back down at the slip of paper when suddenly Caesar stated "It's Gimignani. Imin-yanni". "Alright Imin-yeeti this pass is for you." As the class attempted to stifle their laughter Caesar sighed, took the pass, and left the room. 'At least it's Friday. Now let's see where am I supposed to go.' Caesar thought as he looked at the pass. 'The Admissions Office? That's weird why do I have to go there?' "Oh well," Caesar said to himself as he walked over to the office of Mrs. Driest.

Eventually he reached the office and saw the Admissions director standing outside impatiently waiting for him. "Ah Mr. Gimic-Nany good to see you." The director said to the student approaching her. Caesar pinching his nose in anger said "Sigh... Good to see you as well Mrs. Driest. Anyway why'd you want to see me?" "I'm glad you asked!" Mrs. Driest said with a smile on her face. "Your family... drumroll please..." Mrs. Driest then started hitting her hands against the wall behind her to imitate a drum as Caesar looked on impatiently. "...Will be taking in a foreign exchange student!" "WHAT!" Caesar shouted. "That's right" Mrs. Driest began to say "I've already let your parents know." "My parents would never agree to that. We don't even have a room for another person in our house!" Caesar stated with great confusion. "Well that's interesting." Mrs. Driest said in mock confusion "I wonder why your parents might've said yes. Maybe its because I told them your tuition would be free for the rest of your time here if they took in a student." "Okay now I understand how you got my parents on board for this." Caesar muttered with annoyance. "Anyway, today you will be guiding the student around the school and then you will take them home to get situated. FYI this student is from a foreign country where their family is considered royalty." Mrs. Driest said nonchalantly. "Wait royalty? I have a few questions. First off do they even know englis..." Caesar began to say before Mrs. Driest interrupted him saying "Don't worry you'll be fine, your excused for the rest of the day, and remember to be back to school by Monday next week. Now if you'll excuse me I have to do some... uh 'financial business' for the school" As she carried the large chest of jewels and gold towards the teacher parking lot. "Wait where is the student?" Caesar asked in frustration. "The student is in the gym building by the bathroom. Okay Byeeeee!" The director said as she ran for her car in a hurry. "But I... Sigh" Caesar said before putting his head down and letting out a deep sigh of irritation, afterwards he then began to sulk his way to the gym. As he walked he contemplated his current situation 'This is fine. All I have to do is show this guy around the school and then I get to go home. Easy! I even get to miss physics because of this!' Caesar's hopeful attitude continued. 'Who knows maybe this dude is totally awesome. It'd be pretty sick to be friends with a prince.' Caesar eventually reached the door to the gym. "This is gonna be totally fine!" Caesar said while opening the door. As soon as the door was opened he spotted a girl in a green dress and blonde hair gnawing the water fountain with her teeth. "Crunch, crunch, crunch." The sound the girl made as she continued biting the fountain. Caesar only had three words to say... "What The Fuuuu".

—

Caesar was speechless after those three words. He stood there mouth agape and in stunned silence. Right before his eyes was a girl, a literal princess from a far-away country, making battle with a water fountain. He then realized it would probably be a good idea to intervene and began to walk up to the girl. Once he was about arms distance away from the girl he cleared his throat to get the girl's attention, "Ahem." At this the girl quickly whipped her head towards him looking back at him. "Oh thank goodness someone's here to help me deal with this thing. You guys are pretty careless to let a monster with control over water into this school." The girl said with a very poised tone. When she finished Caesar thought to himself, 'Is this chick crazy? Why the hell is she acting like this? Wait... If she is from a far-away country there is a possibility that it doesn't have technology like the US.' "Actually... that's not a monster. It's a water fountain." Caesar stated to the girl. She still had the same confused look on her face. "What is that?" The girl asked curiously looking at Caesar like he had said something that made little to no sense. 'Well that nearly confirms it. She must not have any experience with most technologies.' "Well a water fountain is a way people can get a drink of water by pressing the button like this..." he said as he demonstrated the water fountain. Star looked in awe at this, "Neat! By the way who are you knowledgeable stranger?" She asked in a curious tone while slowly easing over towards Caesar. Caesar, quickly growing uncomfortable with the cute girl slowly approaching him answered. "My name is Caesar Gimignani." Star after hearing the name backed away with her eyebrow raised. "That is a weird name." "Well it is Italian. On my dads side. I should probably get to showing you around the school." He responded. "Alright lets get going then!" She said grabbing onto his hand and yanking him while starting to walk out of the gym. "Ummmmm... maybe I should lead?" Caesar stated. Star then stopped and stated. "Oh yeah probably a good idea since you're the one giving me the tour." Star then let go of Caesar's hand. 'Jeez this girl is strong for her size. I think she crushed my hand' Caesar thought. "Alright let's go".

Caesar then proceeded to give a quick tour of the school and its' facilities stopping at the parking lot by the football field. "Alright that's the end of our tour. I hope it wasn't to bori..." Caesar then looked up to see Star's eyes seemingly sparkling. "Are you kidding me? This place is so cool! I can't wait to start school!" "Psssh please this school is so boring. Everyone plays it so safe around here. When my Dad went here they did all kinds of crazy stuff like riding dirt bikes around campus and having massive brawls. I would really appreciate something exciting happening." Caesar said as he sighed. After hearing this Star who was looking at a butterfly absentmindedly pulled out her wand. 'If he wants excitement... I'll give him excitement'. Star then grinned and shot a magic blast at the butterfly. Said butterfly then morphed into a terrifying winged beast with razor sharp teeth and screeched at the two. Before picking up a car and flying away.

Caesar stood their with his jaw wide open. Star just stared at him waiting for his reaction. Finally Caesar was able to say the first thing that came to his mind. "What. The. Hell. Just. Happened!?" He screamed. Star giggled and then said "Thought you said you wanted a little excitement." with jazz hands. Caesar then looked at the girl blankfaced. "Who are you?" Star with a large grin was happy to give an answer. "I'm a magical princess... From another dimension." As she made a rainbow out of her wand which proceeded to catch fire. "Ahhhh! Fire!" Caesar yelled before grabbing a fire extinguisher and putting out the fire. Caesar, catching his breath after preventing the school from burning down, processed what this cute blonde girl had just told him. 'Okay there is only two possible things that could be going on here. The first is that this girl actually is a "magical" princess from another dimension. Or she could just be an evil demon from the 7th circle of hell. No big deal' "Alright 'princess' lets just get you home before you almost burn down another building." Caesar then started walking to his car while Star followed closely behind. It wasn't a bad car. A 2007 GMC Yukon that didn't have to much mileage on it. "Alright get in." Caesar said to Star. Star stood their confused, "What exactly is this thing?" "It's a car. We humans use them to get to place to place." He said with a slight smile. "Go around, open the front door, and sit in the seat." "Okay sounds good." They both got into the car. Caesar proceeded to put on his seatbelt while Star seemed to be having some difficulty with hers. "Uhhh here let me help." Caesar said as he leaned over to help her. "Alright let's get going." Caesar then started up the car. "AHHHHH its attacking us!" Star screamed as the engine turned on. She grabbed her wand and shot a hole in the car window to her right. "What the hell are you doing! This is how I start the car this is normal!" He screamed. "Ohhhhhhh. Hehe sorry about that." She said laughing nervously and looking at the damage. Caesar sighed obviously annoyed "Don't worry about it. Let's just get home before you destroy anything else." Caesar then backed up the car and started to drive home. 'Oh God why do you challenge me so.' Caesar thinks while driving home.

The two then finally arrived at Caesar's humble home. After the car had been parked Caesar began to get out of the car when Star suddenly said, "Ummmm how do I unbuckle this thing?" As Star pulled tightly at the seatbelt. 'Okay this is pretty funny' He thought while smiling. "Here let me help..." he said as he leaned over Star to help her unbuckle. 'She smells like cinnamon and I really don't know why.' After getting her unbuckled Caesar and Star headed inside. 'Can't wait to see where I'll be staying.' Star thought while practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Hey Mom and Dad I'm home with the..." Caesar was cut off by both his parents greeting them from the kitchen. "Welcome Star to our a humble home!" Caesar's parents said. Star then ran up to them excited "It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Gimignani!" "The pleasure is ours." As the parents say this Caesar begins questioning them. "Just wondering how do you expect to fit another person into our already quite crowded home?" While the house was certainly not small it wasn't big either with most space being given for the backyard. "Oh don't worry about that..." 'were just thinking about all the things were going to get with your tuition money we have saved up.' Mr. and Mrs. Gimignani think to themselves. "Does Brutus even know about this?" Caesar asks. "Who's Brutus?" Star also asks congruently. "First off no and secondly he is our 2nd son and Caesar's younger brother." Mr. Gimignani responds. "YOU HAVE A BROTHER! That's so cool!" Star says while grabbing Caesar's arm and shaking it up and down. "Could this place be any more amazing!?"

By coincidence two young golden retrievers run into the kitchen panting at the new guest. "AAAAAHHHHH! It got better! You. Have. Puppies!" Star screams as she begins to pet the dogs. Caesar then takes this opportunity to tell his parents the vital information about their new guest. "Mom... Dad... I have to tell you something... Star is a..." "Magical princess from another world?" Caesar's Mom interrupted. "How did you..." "Your admissions director let us know and told us her parents would be visiting us. Isn't it just wonderful! We're going to have royalty living in our house." As soon as Mrs. Gimignani said this a magical blast resounded throughout the house. The Gimignani's turned around to look seeing Star grinning nervously. "Star... what happened?" Caesar asked apprehensively. "Weeeelllllll you see I got a little excited seeing your little puppies and a blast came out of my wand." Star said as she held out her wand. "But look their totally fine." As she pointed to the dogs one let out a small bark which was then followed by a pair of lasers being shot out of its eyes. "Oops." Both dogs then started barking rapidly shooting lasers across the room hitting pictures and kitchen appliances. "Okay then... Caesar how about you take Star to your room to drop off her stuff." Mrs. Gimignani said while still watching the puppies. "Okay sounds good." Caesar quickly grabbed Star's stuff and headed down the hall with Star following suit. "Nice to meet you both!" Star said as she disappeared around the corner. Mr. and Mrs. Gimignani could only watch until the two dogs finally calmed down and stopped firing lasers. (Start Roundabout by Yes watch?v=cPCLFtxpadE) They both let out a deep sigh. "Let's hope this is the only time she's destructive with her wand." Mr. Gimignani said with a slight smile filled with hope.

As the two parents cleaned up blissfully unaware of the large frog like creature spying on them. He smiled and laughed before cutting a portal with scissors and hopping inside.

(**stop whenever you like its just a real good song)**

Hey! You! If you like the story give it a favorite or a follow so I know people are interested in me continuing. Ive already finished part 2 but I'll wait a few days to release it.


	2. Chapter 1-Part 2

Alright guys here's part 2! I think I honestly like this more than part 1 so I hope you all like it as well! Once again if you like the story leave a favorite or review! Now enjoy!

**Chapter 1- Part 2:**

As Caesar walked down the quite short hallway and right turn to his room he reflected on all the horrible things he had done that could've possibly caused these horrible circumstances to fall on him. 'This is just fantastic. My life was going pretty great until this girl showed up.'

Caesar arrived at the room after a short walk opened the door to his room dropping the stuff on the floor. "Here's my room." Caesar said to Star as he fell on top of his bed exhausted. "Hmmmm not to shabby... but it could use some improvements." "What do you me-" "Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!" Star screamed as she aimed at the roof. With a blinding bright light there was suddenly a ladder leading to hole in the ceiling. Star climbed the ladder while Caesar quickly followed after her. Caesar reached the top and saw the beauty of a multi floor room that looked truly fit for royalty. "Wooaaaah..." "I know right pretty cool huh?" Star said grinning. "Are you kidding? This is amazing!" 'You know I think I'm starting to warm up to this girl'. "Hey you want to go check out downtown? We could walk over there since my car... needs repairs to say the least." "Sounds like fun." The two went down the ladder from Star's new room to the kitchen. "Hey mom I'm gonna give Star a tour of downtown okay." "Alright just be home before dinner." "Thanks mom." Caesar stated noticing the damage had been cleaned up from his dogs' escapades. "Let's go Star."

—-

It was almost sunset while the two teens walked along the road to downtown. But as the two walked down the street there was a silence. A painful silence. An awkward silence. At least for Star. 'Is this guy shy with girls or something? He seemed fine before what's up?' Star thought as they walked. "Hey." Waking up Caesar from his fixed gaze. "What's up Star?" "Are you okay? You're being awfully quiet." Star asked concerned. "Oh I'm just enjoying the peace and quiet... I just like to take in my surroundings you should try it." Caesar said with a smile. "Too boring." Star said with a pout. "Are we almost there?" "Were getting there only about half a mile."

The two then heard a strange sound coming from behind them. Caesar turned around to see a large group of large monsters and one very small ugly bird creature with a skull on as a hat. "Star Butterfly... how convenient it is to see you here." "Ludo! What are you doing here?" "Wait you know this little bird thing?" Caesar asked nervously while looking at the many large monsters. "Yeah he's this little bird monster who wants to steal my family's wand." "HEY! Stop calling me little! Get them!" **(Play Dragon Ball Soundtrack: The Assassain "Tao Pai Pai": watch?v=uMGBUDBfbXQ) **

Ludo screamed as the monsters let out a battle cry and charged towards the two. "Come on let's run Star!" Caesar started to run but stopped when he realized Star was standing her ground. "Star you're gonna get killed! Get out of there!" Star in response turned around, smiled, and said, "Relax there just monsters. We can take them easy... Rainbow Fist Punch!" Star screamed before a large rainbow fist hit a large lobster looking creature. 'Is she crazy! She treats monsters like an everyday occurrence!' "Where do you think your going!" A dear with a beard said as he approached Caesar. 'Oh shit I can't fight!' The deer threw a punch which Caesar avoided by tripping over his own feet and falling to the floor. "Uh oh. Did you trip? Here... Let me help!" The Dear man said menacingly. As he reared back to throw a punch he was hit by a magic blast.

'Hasn't this guy ever fought monsters before?' Star thought to herself while fighting the monsters who's numbers were slowly dwindling, but were surrounding her. "Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" The blast hit a few monsters as the rest continued to close in on the princess while Caesar watched while on the floor. 'What am I doing? I got to do something' Caesar thought to himself. He looked around frantically and noticed a wooden bat on the street. 'Well that is incredibly convenient'.

Star continued shooting blasts but was getting tired as the monsters continued to surround her. "It's over Star Butterfly! Give up!" Ludo stated while on the neck of a giraffe creature. "You really think I cant fight my way out of this Ludo! I'm gonna beat your butt." "No Star Butterfly... If anybody's butt is getting beaten it will be-" "Batter Up!" "Huh?" Is all Ludo could let out before getting hit straight in the face and launched about fifty feet. Star turned her attention to what had happened she saw Caesar with a bat in hand. "You idiots get them!" Ludo screamed from afar. A brawl ensued between the two teens and the monster group. Caesar continued hitting the creatures with his bat while avoiding the monsters slow attacks. 'For monsters these guys are not as trong as I thought they would be.' While Star kept rambling off spells at a rapid pace with bright colors and explosions knocking out monsters left and right. 'He's not to bad.' Star thought while watching Caesar fight. At one point the giraffe monster from before charged Caesar and Star. Star blinded it with a large flash fro her wand and Caesar swung the bat hard knocking the giraffe out. Seeing they were failing the monsters grouped together for one last charge. "Mega Narwhal Blast!" Star screamed as a large narwhal landed on the grouped up monsters defeating them for good. (**Play end of music and stop music). **

Ludo scrambled to get up after the attack he took only to see his defeated army. "Ready to give up Ludo?" Star said to the little bird creature. "Yes..." Ludo said in defeat before opening up a portal with a pair of scissors. "Everyone in the portal... Now!" The monsters who had been knocked out slowly got up and limped through the portal while moaning. "You haven't seen the last of me Star Butterfly and Earth boy with wooden club... I'll be b-Aggghh." Ludo said before his head got stuck in the closing portal before yanking it out. "That was dangerous and I easily could have died... but it was awesome!" Caesar screamed out sweaty, bruised, and dirty. "Yeah! High five!" Star screamed out. The two high fived only for Star recoil in disgust over how sweaty he was. "Sorry *pant* I've never had to fight for my life before." Caesar said. He then checked his phone and started panicking. "Oh Nonononono NO! It's 10 o'clock!? We gotta get home!" Caesar screamed and started running back home with Star. "Hey *pant* why aren't you all gross like *pant* me." Star giggled before answering, "I'm pretty use to this kind of stuff back on Mewni an-blahblahblahblahblahblah..." As Caesar ran he tuned out what the girl in front of him was saying and gazed at her. He really hadn't taken the time to get a good look at her since he met her. He saw her light and pretty, yet somewhat built, frame. Her skin was pale and without a blemish. Her long flowing hair. But the thing that gripped him most was her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. 'Wow she is really beautiful when you look at her.' "...Then I crashed my Warnicorn into the window." "Cooooollll." Caesar said with a goofy smile while the two kept running. Meanwhile, in the distance the large frog man was pursuing the two from a distance.

—-

"*whew* We *pant* made it." Caesar said exhausted. "We should *pant* head inside." As the two made the walk to the door they heard a discussion going on. Caesar opened the door to see his parents at the dinner table with Queen Moon and King River. "There you guys are we worried for a bit." Mrs. Gimignani said. "Caesar these are Star's parents Queen and King Butterfly." Caesar looked shocked at the sight of the two royals but quickly composed himself. "Uhhh it's a pleasure to meet you both." The short man Caesar assumed was the king smiled while the queen who was quiet tall eyed Caesar with a focused gaze noticing how dirty he was. 'She is staring at me quite a bit.' "What are you two doing here?" Star asked questioningly. 'Thank you Star'. "Were just here to fill in the Gimignani's on what to expect with you in the house..." River said before Moon interrupted him saying, "But it seems they are already pretty aware of what they are in for with your magic display." "Whaaaat. *Psh* It was just a few small things mom don't worry about it." Moon sighed. "Alright you two head to your rooms we have to talk for a bit longer." Mr. Gimignani said with a smile. "Okay Dad." The two then left the room with Star hurried to her room. Caesar was about to start walking to his room when he heard his name through the closed door of the kitchen. He put his ear up to the wall to listen.

"As I was saying its very important that Star keeps up her magic training. I want to make sure there are not many distractions getting in her way." He faintly heard Queen Butterfly say. "Of course. She'll be just fine." "This also means that your son can not be romantically involved with her. For a multitude of reas..." "I'LL CHOP ANYBODY WHO DATES MY DAUGHTER'S HEAD OFF AND FEED THEM TO THE WARNICORNS!" King Butterfly screamed loudly. In reaction Caesar quickly ran down the hall to the bathroom. 'Alright relax... you aren't in love with Star. It'd be pretty shallow to fall in love that quick. You just find her attractive. You find a lot of things attractive. Your a teenager with hormones and...' Caesar then noticed a disgusting smell which he could tell was emanating from himself. '... major BO' "Jesus I need a shower."

—

Star back in her room was thinking about the very recent events she had been pressed with. 'I can't believe Caesar can fight monsters. We're gonna have so much fun together! He seems pretty nice too.' But as usual her thoughts alone were starting to bore her. She headed down the ladder from her room and was about to head to the kitchen to find something entertaining when she heard a singing voice. 'What is that?' Instead of going to the kitchen she turned right after leaving Caesar's room. She walked and found a door where the voice was coming from and put her ear against the door. Hearing the voice and strangely water flowing.

_"I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky_

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

_I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva_

_I'm gonna go, go, go_

_There's no stopping me..."-_

'Wooooowww. I don't know what kind of Earth "technology" this is but whoever sings this is amazing.' Star was entranced by the echoed singing voice coming from this mysterious room. She wanted to hear it more clearly, but the sound was being blocked out by the closed door.

_"I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you..."_

Star no longer thinking logically opens the door quietly to the mysterious room. She hears the water from before more clearly and sees a steamed out glass pane. The singing continued and Star saw a seat in the room. 'This must be where you sit to listen to the music.' Star thought as she plopped down on to the "seat" before her. She continued to listen to the singing.

_"Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball_

_Don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time (wooh)_

_Just give me a call (alright)_

_Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time, yeah yeah)_

_Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)_

_I don't want to stop at all_

_La da da da daah_

_Da da da haa.."_

Star was amazed by the singing blushing from the enchanting voice and the steam from the room. After the song was ending Star let out a large cheer, "Woooooh! Awesome singing magic earth thing!" The water suddenly stopped running and the towel hanging on the pane glass door was quickly yanked down and the steamed door opened.

Caesar emerged from it quickly towel over his waist, shocked to find Star sitting there. "Dahhh! What are you doing in here! I was showering!" He screamed embarrassed. Star was very shocked to see Caesar so revealed besides the towel around his waist. She blushed heavily before explaining, "I didn't know you were in here. I just thought it was a music room or something." 'Wow he is in pretty decent shape' Star thought while gazing at Caesar's somewhat muscular body. "I guess that's understandable but can you please leave?" Caesar asked. Star continued staring until Caesar spoke up again blushing very hard, "Star!" Star now realizing his request as Casear tried to cover up more of his body. "Sorry hahaha I'll leave now!" She said nervously before hitting the closed door trying to leave before opening it and slamming it behind her. "Oh my gosh that was so embarrassing I can't believe I did that!"

She then quickly started to run to her room before running into someone in the hallway knocking them over. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry let me help you up." Star lifted them up and looked at the person she ran into. He was a boy of an age around 10. He had brown hair and looked very similar to Caesar. "Oww that... wait who are you?" The boy said in a higher pitched tone. "Aww you are adorable." Star said with her eyes glistening while pinching at the small boy's cheeks. "HEY! Stop that!" The boy yelled. "Brutus?" Star looked up to see Mrs. Gimignani walking down the hallway. "MOM! Who is this crazy girl with her dumb cheekmark hearts!" Brutus yelled. "Hey what'd you say!" Star said offended and angry. "Brutus! Sorry Star this is Brutus Caesar's younger brother. Brutus this is going to be our new guest for awhile. Now apologize!" With a sigh Brutus apologized, "Sorry for calling you crazy." "There. Star your parents left and wanted to make sure you saw the book they dropped off for you." Mrs. Gimignani said then walked back to the kitchen. Brutus then devilishly smiled at Star "Still think your cheeks are dumb!" Sticking his tongue out and running away. 'That little twerp.' Star thought scowling at the boy's annoying attitude. Star then went to go grab what her parents had left to see it was the Magic Book Of Spells. "Oh my gosh! Yay now I can do some real magic." She picked up the heavy book and took it up the ladder into her new room. "Alright lets start..." "Star can we talk for a sec." Caesar said muffled through the walls. "Ju-just a sec!" Star shouted nervously before grimacing. 'Oh no. He probably hates me now after what I did in that music room.' Star quickly composed herself and climbed down the ladder to see Caesar on his bed. Star then sat at the chair next to his desk.

"Hey" "Hey..." "So I wanna apologize for acting so weird about the shower thing." Star was shocked at this. "Why are you apologizing? It was my fault..." "No you don't understand Earth culture I should've explained what a shower was." Star was amazed this boy didn't hate her for this. "You have a nice singing voice!" She said with a large grin. Caesar's own smile faded quickly and he blushed. "I... dont really like singing with people watching." "WHAT!? But your so good." Star yelled. "I know but not many people know I can sing." "Ohhhh so this is a secret? That's awesome because I'm great with secrets." Star said triumphantly. 'For some reason I don't quite believe her' Caesar thought questioningly. "By the way do we have that school thing tomorrow?" Star asked. "Oh no. We have the next two days off. We call it the weekend. So I'll be able to show you earth stuff." Caesar said. "Yay! I can't wait. Question though?" Star asked. "Shoot," Caesar replied. "Shoot what?" Star asked with a questioning look. "Sorry. Shoot on earth can mean 'say what you asked to say'." Caesar replied chuckling. "Okaaaay. What was that seat in the showeroom?" Star said. Caesar panicked. "You dont know?" 'Oh no this is something I really don't want to talk about after our embarrassing confrontation.' "Yeah. What is it for?" Star asked enthusiastically. "Uhhh I'll tell you in the morning. We should get the bed though. Were gonna have a long day tomorrow." "Aww okay." Star said sadly. Star then smiled and gave Caesar a big hug and scurried up the ladder. "Good night bestie."

'Still smells like cinnamon... wait did she even shower?' Caesar then sat there blushing, smiling, and lost in thought for a second until he heard a high pitched voice saying, "OOOOhh! Nooo way. Caesar's got a girlfriend! Caesar's got a girlfriend! Caesar's got a girlfr... Ahh!" Brutus screamed when Caesar chased him to his room. "Stupid little sh..." Caesar then heard a tree branch snap outside and peered out the window. 'Ehh must've been nothing' Caesar shrugged before heading to bed.

Outside on the tree a large frog man pulled out a communication device. "Lord Ludo... I've found their base of operations." The frog said in a Russian accent. "Excellent work Buff Frog. We'll get that wand yet. And then I will rule!" Ludo said deviously. "But the girl is quite natural fighter. As well as boy." Buff Frog said. "Don't worry. You keep a lookout and soon we'll make our move. Haha Hahah HAHAHAHA... *cough *cough. Ahem I'll get that wand if is the last thing I do."

**(Closing song: Swear To My Bones, Persona 5: watch?v=z5VLzswsrNk)**

**—-**

And that's chapter 1. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and I want to say it only gets better from here. Right now I'm focusing on establising the identities of new characters. Caesar being a more fun loving teen and more cool-headed than Marco. Speaking of Marco I dont have him coming into the picture until later, you'll see why. Sorry if the fight scene was less descriptive they will become more descriptive as time goes on. I'm a huge fan of writing fight scenes and want to incorporate some real cool fights. Next Chapter Star will try the gym, Earth food, and be reunited with a floating friend. It'll take a little bit longer to release this next chapter but I'm pretty happy with the story so far. If you liked it... Leave a favorite and follow. Write a review I've got thick skin and I love to improve. I will also occasionaly answer questions you guys have if you leave them in the reviews section. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all soon. Raymond R. Shark Spencer out.


End file.
